Blink of an Eye
by Reyigne
Summary: You know, the kind of job we do? Turnover rate's as high as the sky."


I own nothing of -Man. if I did, I would make Leverrier shave off his moustache and other unmentionable things.

My other fic, (oh man MY OTHER FIC ABOUT 19287187 YEARS AGO) is stuck there (in limbo) unfortunately life and school have invaded. Planning a rewrite soon, but for now a fic bunny that hopped up to be about an hour ago and refused to go away. it's a multi-chapter fic about finders. They do have such high turnovers.

I remember my teacher in school used to extort us to use idioms and deep english phrases to pepper our essays. One of those was 'in a blink of an eye, it was all over...', bit like Finders, really.

Blink of An Eye

It was a normal day, as far as normal days go when you're in an age-old war against the incarnation of Satan himself. You go to work, find Akuma (which are really, just some Japanese name for demons. Demons that could propagate amongst grief and sadness, and could kill you with their blood. Yeah.) Your colleagues die. If you're lucky, you live and face the next day, knowing that perhaps in the next 5 minutes the ball might land on your corner of the roulette.

Cheerful stuff.

The canteen in the Black Order was packed and bustling with Finders, Science Section staff, a rare Exorcist, all eating breakfast. In the noisy hubbub, a young man, carrying a plate heaped with food, wandered through the aisles, scanning for a place to sit. Tables were packed with teams heading out on missions, those recently discharged but still on bed rest and the Science Staff whose job description though staid and boring in comparison to Finders'; did important work as well.

Nelson had spotted a empty space wedged in between to groups of racuous Finders. Ducking out of the stream of people moving up and down the aisles, he placed his place on the table and sat down, feeling slightly out of place.

A hand banged down right in front of him and he jumped. "Yo, bro', this table is friends-only." A young African-American man informed him, displeasure written all over his face.

He instantly felt mortified, and felt blood rushing to his face. "Uh, I'll find somewhere else to sit." He offered meekly.

Someone smacked the other guy on the head. "Ow! The hell, Carlsen what's that for?"

"Why, Pete, your balls so small you need to increase your ego by picking on the newbies? Why don't you try picking on someone your own metaphorical size?"

"No thanks, I want to live." Pete turned to him, all traces of hostility wiped from his face. " 'sup! I'm Pete Drane from USA. Welcome to the cool crew." He offered a large grin and a hand, which Nelson shook. "You new?"

"Yes, I'm Nelson Caldwell. I'm from England, but I've been living in Germany for the past ten years." The rest of the people at the table had ceased their conversations and were listening to what he had to say. Nelson felt mortified (once again) at all the attention. His ears were probably bright red by now. Oh no, he thought, I'm going to die of embarassment even before I've managed to make a difference to the world.

"That's interesting. We'll probably need a German speaker for our next mission." A young woman spoke up. Nelson recognized her as the one who had stopped Pete from bullying him. "Have you been assigned a mission yet? If not, you can join us. So far the team list for my mission hasn't had any German speakers, surprisingly."

"O-oh no, I don't think I'm suitable, I'm really new and all that...-" Nelson stuttered, but the girl was ignoring him and staring behind him. How rude.

"Gosh, doesn't he look smashing handsome today~ ..? Perfection on a stick..."

The table broke out in loud sniggers even as Nelson looked in the direction where the girl Carlsen was gazing dreamily at. At first, he could't see what the fuss was all about, but then he saw a mountain of food, and then the (multiple) fountains of food. Behind that was a white haired boy probably 2 years younger than him. But ultimately, it was the colour of his uniform that led him to stare.

Black. Exorcist.

"Allen Walker is sooooo handsome today~ !" The girl sighed.

"Give it up Lisanne, you say he's handsome everyday." Another Finder laughed.

Will try to finish this is two weeks (:


End file.
